New Beginnings
by iamsoawesomeanna
Summary: I always thought I would be in Fairy Tail but that changed when Natsu kicked me out of Team Natsu. I even had feelings for him. I'm going to stronger so I can have him on his knees! With Lucy meeting a stranger and falling for him in a forest not to mention her revenge problem, how will her life turn out? Read to find out! P.S. this is my first fanfiction story so go easy on me!


**Hi guys! This is my first story on fanfiction so I'm sorry if isn't that good. I do not own the story, all the credits go the author of fairy tail. Rate and Review Please!**

**-iamsoawesome**

Lucy POV

It all started when Lisanna came back. I thought to myself as I stared at the guild partying.

2 months ago Lisanna came back from the dead and the guild used it as an excuse to party and still are partying today over the return of Lisanna. But over those 2 months, I was ignored.

Everyone except Wendy and Levy didn't even acknowledge my existence. But both were on missions so now I'm alone today.

It seemed as all I ever was, was just Lisanna's replacement.

I didn't blame her of course, I knew that she was a girl who had no evil intentions, I saw that she had a heart of pure gold.

My gaze drifted over to the fire dragon slayer. Natsu. The idiot who didn't know I had feelings for him. My heart soared like a rocket at the mention of his name and my cheeks were bright red like Erza's hair when he smiled at me.

But now Natsu doesn't invite me on missions. Team Natsu goes on missions but with Lisanna instead of me.

I lock these thoughts away as with a sigh I get up from my seat at the counter and walk over to the mission board.

I lazily let my eyes scan over the missions and see if I can get a good one.

I have to pay my rent someway right?

Over the time I went on solo missions and I could barely manage it but with support of Levy and Wendy, I learned to accept it.

"Lucy!" I heard my name being called and I whip my head back to the direction which the voice came from.

The sight of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna, and Happy greeted me and I flashed them a brilliant smile. Though there was something wrong I noticed.

Lisanna's face seemed to scream "I'm sorry." And Happy seemed distraught.

Natsu approached warily which made my face crinkle in confusion.

"Hey Lucy, do you mind if Lisanna joined the team?" Natsu asked me. "No" I replied, what's up with this wariness if he asked a such a simple question?

But his next words make my heart shatter and freeze my being.

"What I mean is that Lisanna will replace you on the team since you're weak and I'm just tired of saving you when something goes wrong. Lisanna can handle herself just fine." Natsu stated it so plainly that it hurt me even more.

I snap my head to Erza and Gray who standing behind him and is surprised that they were nodding their heads to what he said.

"This will be a perfect change for you to train to get stronger since your so weak." Erza's words cut through me like a sword.

" S-s-sure" I replied my voice being a hoarse whisper, it took everything to not to burst out of tears.

They looked all so relieved of my answer that for the first time, I felt such strong anger that my vision was clouded in red.

"Thanks!" Natsu replied then walked away and started talking like this never happened.

I knew I couldn't fight the tears anymore so I walked out of the guild which turned to a sprint to the forest.

Tears were streaming down my face like rain and I felt as I was stabbed in the heart leaving it broken in half.

I felt a searing pain in my ankle and collapsed in a heap at the forest's rough floor and cried out uncontrollably that I didn't care anymore.

It seemed that every where I turned, I was always back stabbed. I really had no existence to other people. I was dubbed as the "replacement."

The forest comforted me and soon I was lulled to sleep.

I woke up being shaken harshly and was going to yell at the person who was in my room except when I faced that person, I couldn't make a word.

I was that surprised that my mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

"Blondie whatcha doing sleeping in the forest?'" An arrogant filled voice asked me.

**Cliffhanger! Rate and Review please :)**

**-iamsoawesome**


End file.
